Comfort
by jalen johnson
Summary: Selena still troblued and scared by the fact she was being controlled by the parasite card by the doctor seeks comfort in the boy she had gotten close to after the dimension war (Takes place during my story DL)


Comfort

It was late in the night in the night in Miami City at this certain amount of time mostly everybody should be sleeping peacefully in their beds safe and sound. However not everyone is sleeping peacefully at night during this time and one of those people is a certain indigo haired girl. We go to Selena house as of right now the fusion duelist is currently sleeping in her bed in her room however right now the fusion duelist was tossing and turning in her bed "no stop get away please someone help me" Selena said her breathing was getting heavier and she was sweating furiously. "No no NOOOO!" Serena yelled as she shot straight up from her bed as she woke up with tears streaming down her face.

Selena then put her hands on her face and started to shake in terror "it's that dream again why can't I move on and forget that terrifying experience" Serena said. She remember the moment all too well after she was captured in the synchro dimension by Nightshourd and was sent back to academia despite being stubborn and trying to escape the professor had the doctor the person who had the power to control people heats and mind used some sort of parasite like card to go inside of Selena's mind and control her mind and actions in order to serve Academia.

Selena started to sobbed a little bit it was one of the most painful and scary things she has ever been through in her life Selena maybe consider a though girl and a bit of a tomboy but even she has her limits. The way that thing crawled over her body and into her ear was very disgusting it was like she was being violated in every part of her body and she remember screaming very loudly due to the pain of having that thing inside of head if she felt bad like this she couldn't imagine how her other counterparts feel as they went through that horrible experience as well.

"I-I don't want to have to have to call him this late at night but..I need someone to talk to and help me deal with this" Selena said as she started to grab her duel disk which also works as a phone and started to dial the person she has become very close with after the dimension war. Meanwhile at Yuri's house Yuri was currently sleeping peacefully in his room without a care in the world…well at least he was until he woke to the sound of his duel disk ringing which was also used as his phone. "Damn it all who in the world is calling me this late at night" Yuri growled as he was annoyed that someone was interrupting his beauty sleep.

Yuri then picked up his duel disk/phone answered the call and put the phone over his ear "hello" Yuri said. "Yuri it's me" Selena said "Selena why on earth are you calling me in two in the morning?" Yuri said in an annoyed tone whatever his friend wanted it better be good after she interrupted his sleep. "I-I want you to come over…I had a nightmare…it's about that incident" Selena said Yuri knew what Selena was talking about she was talking about how the doctor took control of her mind and used her to serve Academia and the professor. It wasn't really a subject her and the other girls like to talk about as it brought bad painful memories that they would like to forget and to be honest now that he was with Yuya and the others side now Yuri was glad that they managed to beat the living hell out of that doctor.

No person shouldn't be able to go through that especially young and innocent girls like Selena, Rin and the others. Yuri had made sure that nothing like that will ever happen to the girls again especially Selena he will make sure to keep her safe. "Alright you don't have to explain further I'll be there as soon as I can" Yuri said in a soft tone that was unusual to him and the people that know him. "Ok... thanks Yuri you don't know how much I appreciate this" Selena said "hey don't worry about it for now just relax until I get there ok I'll see you in a few minutes" Yuri said to indigo haired girl as he hung up the phone. He then sighed a bit well I better get dress and start making my way to Selena's house.

Yuri then got out of his bed and went over to his dresser and got a pair of clothes and started to put them on. Yuri was just wearing a simple purple t shirt and black jean pants and black combat boots "alright time to go" Yuri said as he started to head out his room and make his way to Selena's house. Luckily Yuri lived about twenty minutes from Selena's house so it wasn't that bad getting there on foot but it was easier for Yuri by jumping from house to house quietly without making any noise and also it was a lot faster. When he jumped on top of Selena's house he walked over to the edge of the roof and jumped off until he safely landed right in front of her bedroom window.

Yuri then knocked on Selena's bedroom window a bit loudly knowing for sure that his fellow fusion user had heard his knocking by now. Selena luckily did hear Yuri knock on her window and turned her head to see Yuri himself in front of her window she got up from her bed and went up to her window and opened so Yuri could come into her room. "You do know that there is a such thing as a front door right" Selena said to her friend as Yuri went inside her room "I know but I thought I make a cooler entrance then doing it the boring way it's more fun that way" Yuri replied. He took a good look at Selena and noticed that she was just wearing a simple blue nightgown.

Selena just rolled her eyes and smirked at her friends antics "I swear it's a miracle that were still friends" Yuri just chuckled "that's because you love me and my dashing good looks". Selena snorted "don't get too ahead of yourself Yuri you might be disappointed" Yuri chuckled again "ok I'll stop" his face then turned serious "so your still having nightmares about what happened to you after you got captured" Selena sighed and nodded as she sat down on her bed and put her hands over her head. "Yeah and it's not just a onetime thing both I have been having the same nightmare for the past week or so and I'm exhausted I'm not having enough sleep."

Yuri just stayed silent as he allowed Selena to continue "I-I'm just so scared Yuri what if something like that happens again-and I've been forced to fight the others again including you I never felt so scared or violated when that thing went inside my head and..I'm sorry I guess you might think I being such a baby right I bet your think I'm weak from still be shaken up from a event that happened a year ago" Selena said as she looked up at Yuri with tears in her eyes.

Yuri then just sat by Selena on her bed and pulled Selena closer to him so her head was leaning on him and he had his arm wrapped around her body. "No I don't think you're a big baby Selena your just scared and traumatized about what happened to you back then when you got capture any human being you feel like if they experienced something terrible like that the other girls went through that same painful experience like you did remember" Yuri said to Selena who just simply nodded. "Besides even if something like this happens again I won't let that happen and I promise I will protect you and not just me but the others as well so try to cheer up ok a strong and beautiful girl like you shouldn't be upset it doesn't suit you" Yuri said as he gave Selena a smile.

Selena wiped her eyes and gave Yuri a smile "thanks Yuri I really needed that I'm glad that I have you by my side you should show this side of you more often" Selena said as she gave Yuri a kiss on the cheek. Yuri just chuckled "I'm trying it's a slow process but I'm trying to go back to the person I used to be before academia" Yuri said. Selena nodded as she remembers Yuri explaining his past to her and the others after the war was over. "Well I better get going it is late after all" Yuri said as he started to stand up but Selena pulled him back down on the bed.

"Don't leave Yuri can you please just stay here with me just for tonight I could use the company and maybe with you here the nightmare will go away" Selena said as she pleaded Yuri to stay with her tonight. "Alright if that's what you want me to do then I'll do it for you my moon princess" Yuri said with a smile. Selena jabbed Yuri on the stomach "you know I hate that nick name" Selena said "sorry I can't help it if I keep calling you that" Yuri said as he laughed. He then pulled himself and Selena down on the bed and the two of them began to cuddle together on Selena's bed.

"Let's get some sleep ok Selena" Yuri said "alright then goodnight Yuri and thank you for everything" Selena said as she closed her eyes "No need to thank me I will always be here for you Selena and goodnight" Yuri said as he closed his eyes as well. After that the two of them had drifted off to sleep and Selena had managed to find the comfort she needed from the person she cares about the most Yuri.


End file.
